The present invention relates generally to the trailer towing field and, more particularly, to an improved fifth wheel hitch that is adjustable to conveniently allow enhanced maneuverability in limited or tight operating areas when required.
Fifth wheel hitches for towing a trailer behind a towing vehicle have long been known in the art. Examples of state-of-the-art fifth wheel hitches include those presently manufactured by Reese Products, Inc. of Elkhart, Ind. under U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,070.
These state-of-the-art fifth wheel hitches include a support frame having base rails that are secured to the bed and/or frame of the towing vehicle and a pair of spaced guide rails that bridge between the base rails. These fifth wheel hitches also include a head assembly having a jaw assembly for engaging a king pin on a trailer. A head support and a pair of uprights mount the head assembly for relative fore-and-aft sliding movement along the guide rails between a towing position and a maneuvering position. Load bearing shoes formed from nylon, polytetrafluoroethylene or other known low friction material are provided in each upright to slide over the surface of the guide rails and allow smooth movement of the head assembly. A releasable lock secures the head assembly in either selected position.
While such state-of-the-art fifth wheel hitches provide excellent overall performance and dependable operation, it is believed that further design improvements are still possible.
In accordance with the purposes of the present invention as described herein, an adjustable fifth wheel hitch is provided for towing a trailer behind a motor vehicle. The adjustable fifth wheel hitch includes a support frame having a first guide rail, a head assembly including a first upright and a jaw assembly for engaging the king pin of a trailer. A first set of three rollers is held for relative rotation on the first upright. The three rollers ride on the first guide rail so as to allow selective displacement of the head assembly on the support frame between a towing position and a maneuvering position. A lock releasably locks the head assembly in either of the towing and maneuvering positions.
Still further describing the invention, the first upright includes a first end and a second, opposite end. The first end of the upright and the guide rail upon which the upright rides form an obtuse angle of between substantially 91-140xc2x0 and more typically about 122xc2x0. The second end and the guide rail form an angle of between about 75-89xc2x0 (typically about 80xc2x0). Still further, the first set of three rollers includes one roller adjacent the first end of the upright and two rollers adjacent the second end of the upright.
In accordance with an additional aspect of the present invention the adjustable fifth wheel hitch may be described as comprising a support frame including a first guide rail, a second guide rail and a head assembly including a first upright, a second upright and a jaw assembly. A first set of three rollers is held for relative rotation on the first upright. The first set of three rollers rides on the first guide rail. A second set of three rollers is held for relative rotation on the second upright. That second set of three rollers rides on the second guide rail. Together the first and second sets of three rollers allow selective displacement of the head assembly on the support frame between a towing position and a maneuvering position. A lock is provided for releasably locking the head assembly in either of these two positions as desired.
Still other aspects and features of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in this art from the following description wherein there is shown and described a preferred embodiment of this invention, simply by way of illustration of one of the modes best suited to carry out the invention. As it will be realized, the invention is capable of other different embodiments and its several details are capable of modification in various, obvious aspects all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and descriptions will be regarded as illustrative in nature and not as restrictive.